


Noche de Chicos

by IsThisEvenHuman



Series: Lo que nadie sabe [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Hanging Out, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThisEvenHuman/pseuds/IsThisEvenHuman
Summary: [Versión en Español!]One-shotStarSanses y BadGuys enfrentándose de una manera poco convencional
Relationships: None
Series: Lo que nadie sabe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142615
Kudos: 4





	Noche de Chicos

No todo era peleas y trabajo..

Ahora mismo BadGuys y Star Sanses se hallaban teniendo una "guerra de alianzas", Blueberror era el juez al ser alguien neutro. Eran enfrentamientos inofensivos, "Quién podía apilar más hotdogs" "Quién era el más rápido haciendo una torre de vasos", "Quién podía aguantar la respiración por más tiempo"..cosa que no tenía mucho sentido al ser todos esqueletos.

Sin embargo los puntajes se hallaban empatados.

Dust, Horror, Killer, y Nightmare: 15 puntos

Cross, Error, Dream, e Ink: 15 puntos.

Dream y Error se miraron entre si, este último junto con Cross estaban del lado de los Star Sanses para que fuera un justo 4 vs 4 

Había llegado el turno del último reto.

"No me mires a mi, mi voz es todo menos melodiosa" dijo el destructor, el guardián de los sueños se encogió entre sus hombros, y respondió "La mia es demasiado dulce, no creo poder ganarle a Night" el mencionado sonrió con egocentrismo.

Cross definitivamente no iba a ser quien cantara debido a que sufría algo de pánico escénico, además no quería ser presa de las burlas de Killer y Dust. Eso dejaba una sola opción.

El artista se hallaba dibujando, pero dejó de hacerlo en el momento que sintió la mirada de su amigo encima, bajó su cuaderno, pareciendo, para sorpresa de algunos, incómodo.

"Vamos Ink, tu cantas bastante bien" un ténue rubor multicolor se formó en las mejillas del guardián de los Au's, quien suspiró, levantándose de su sitio. 

. . . 

Nadie sabe cómo, ni cuando, pero ahora mismo Nightmare estaba en el suelo, con Ink barriendole la cara con su pincel, al parecer al pintor no le gustaba que se burlaran de él cuando estaba avergonzado, y el protector de la negatividad lo aprendería de la peor manera.  
Los demás decidieron no entrometerse, y dejaron la actividad como empate. Cross, Error, Blueberror y Horror prefirieron ir a la cocina, mientras que Dream, Killer, y Dust estaban burlándose y haciendo apuestas sobre si Night saldría vivo o no de las manos del artista.

Había sido una buena noche.


End file.
